wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Naxxramas
|boss=Kel'Thuzad |type=Raid |level=80 |players=10/25 |key=None |bosses= }} Naxxramas is an entry-level raid instance floating above the Dragonblight, and is available in both 10-man and 25-man versions. It has the shape of a necropolis and has the questionable honor to serve as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. The original incarnation of the instance was regarded as the most difficult pre-''Burning Crusade'' raid, and required 40 well-equipped players to complete. In the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion, Naxxramas was moved to Northrend and retuned to be an introductory level-80 raid dungeon. Like all other Wrath raid dungeons, Naxxramas has both 10-man and 25-man versions.http://www.egames.de/?ren=news_detail&news_id=65631 History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spreads the plague throughout Lordaeron. Other sources say Obrahiim, the Traveler, a great skeletal architect, was pivotal in the conception of Naxxramas,Compendium of Fallen Heroes hinting that it was altered or retooled. Due to his fighting a war against the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn, the Forsaken and the Humans of the Alliance, as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, the forces of Kel'Thuzad have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But now the gates of Naxxramas are open, and Kel'Thuzad's new forces are rapidly sweeping away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to Damnation Blizzard has posted a short back story for Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation Recent history After the defeat of Kel'Thuzad in the Eastern Plaguelands, Naxxramas has returned to Northrend and now hovers above the Carrion Fields in the Dragonblight, where it lays siege to the Alliance stronghold of Wintergarde Keep. Gaining entry Naxxramas is the second raid instance to be accessible only by flying mount or a Ritual of Summoning (the first being Tempest Keep). The necropolis model has been modified accordingly; there are openings at the bottom of Naxxramas that lead into a central room with a runic circle (similar to the one in the teleport spire in Plaguewood) and portals that lead into the necropolis itself. Image:Naxxramas Entrance Wotlk.jpg|Naxxramas can now only be entered by flying into it. Image:Naxx entry portal 1.jpg|Flying in Image:Naxx entry portal 2.jpg|A closer look Raid Setup The 10-man version will usually require 2 tanks, 3 healers and 5 DPS, in mostly level 80 blues. As a general gear check Lvl 80 blues with suffice - But it is advised for tanks to have 20+ Unbuffed health, and 21k+ Unbuffed armour. This may often require Enchants and patches on most gear pieces. Geography Maps * A map from BlizzCon shows what Naxxramas looks like: Necropolis Naxxramas instance * GameAmp maps of each wing: ** Construct quarter ** Plague quarter ** Military quarter ** Arachnid quarter ** Frostwyrm Lair * Map for Atlas: Here * Tactical map (large): Here (.png) * Tactical map (huge): Here (.tif) Structure Naxxramas is a massive sprawling Necropolis of interconnected quarters. Players enter at the center of the Necropolis, and then choose one of four wings to progress through. In order of ascending difficulty these are: Arachnid Quarter A web-covered wing of Spiders and Cultists of the Cult of the Damned. Three bosses. Plague Quarter A wing of strange fungus, ghouls, gargoyles, maggots and other plagued monstrosities. Three bosses. Military Quarter A wing of Death Knights and their steeds. Three bosses. Construct (Abomination) Quarter A wing of toxic slime filled with abominations and their creators. Four bosses. Frostwyrm Lair The Frozen Heart of Naxxramas, unlocked by completing the first four quarters. Two bosses. Resist Fights In only one encounter in Naxxramas is it desirable to have resistance gear and that is Sapphiron, who uses many frost damage abilities. However, it is not necessary and there is an achievement for completing the encounter with under 100 frost resistance. Loot Naxxramas loot includes the Tier 7 raid sets, which are based on the Tier 3 raid sets that dropped in the original Naxxramas. There are two versions: "Heroes'" sets (for example, Heroes' Dreadnaught, Heroes' Plagueheart, and so on.) for the 10-man, and "Valorous" sets (for example, Valorous Dreadnaught, Valorous Plagueheart, and so on.) for the 25-man. While these sets are inspired by the original Tier 3 sets, they have received significant model updates. For more details, see Naxxramas Loot. Each version of the instance drops 16 badges. World Firsts The raid was cleared for the very first time on both heroic and normal by Ensidia within 3 days after the release of WotLK. Kel'Thuzad fell at 15:30 of the 15th November 2008. References External links Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Crypts Category:Naxxramas Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Necropolises fr:Naxxramas